I'm ok, Sherlock, just leave me alone
by Total Primark
Summary: Set after Sherlock's fake death . Sherlock and Molly had sex the night before he left. Sherlock returns to find molly isn't at st. Barts... #smut
1. prologue

**Hey! I was bored so I decided to write this since it has been going around in my head for a while so... please write a review if you hate it, love it or if you read it just for fun. Lots of love.**

_**Prologue**_

'All the paperwork is done, you are official dead' molly said as she removed her scarf. She had a bad day, pretending to file the paperwork for Sherlock's death, she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't real because he was in her father's old house on the outskirts of London. Then John had called her she hated lying to him. Consoling him on the loss of his best friend while knowing that the man was alive and well.

'That's good' Sherlock mumbled. He was so confused by this house it wasn't how he expected Molly live. Not many people can surprise him but Molly seemed to be doing it quite often lately.

'Molly did you grow up here?' Sherlock asked hoping she'd say no since that would lessen his confusion.

'Yes' she said from the kitchen where she was masking tea. Sherlock noted something in her voice. Something that bothered him. He knew she was upset but why did it bother him so much he had saw and talked to a great number of upset people in his life. However none of those people were Molly. He'd never seen Molly upset not once in the many years or in the most vile cases. He had to make her happy something on him couldn't stand to Molly upset. He got out of his seat and marched into the kitchen.

Molly hearing Sherlock enter the room clears her throat 'is everything ok?' She tried her hardest to stop the tears but they fell freely. There was no reply to her question so she reckoned that Sherlock had gone back to the living room once he'd gotten what he needed.

'Don't worry about me Molly' Sherlock whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Molly stood there frozen. 'Stop crying Molly, and tell me why your so upset?' Sherlock asked as he redeemed his cheek on her shoulder.

Molly, who had recovered from her state of shock, moved away from Sherlock. Walking to her room she shouted 'I'm fine, Sherlock, just leave me alone'_._

_One hour later..._

Sherlock had sat in the living room listening to Molly's sobs. What or who had caused her to be so upset? Her gathered it must have had happen during work. The sobbing had stopped. Sherlock knew he should've stayed away like she told him to but Sherlock had realised something while he listened to Molly crying. It was that the fact that she was hurting hurt him. Every whimper, every sigh had felt like he was getting kicked in the stomach. Yes, he realized that he Sherlock Holmes loved Molly Hopper. He wished he'd realized it sooner.

Sherlock took a deep breath and knocked on Molly's door. After a few seconds there was no reply. Sherlock entered the room to find Molly curled in to a ball on her bed. 'Oh Molly' Sherlock sighed as he walked over to the bed.

'Go away! This is all your fault' Molly shouted. Sherlock winced he'd know Molly had a temper but he'd never expected to be at the receiving end of it. Sherlock wasn't use to these kind of situations but he knew what he had to do so he kept moving closer to her. Molly screamed and shouted abuse at him until finally his arm were around her she suddenly broke down.

Sherlock comforted her until she had stopped we enough. He loosened his grip but didn't let go of her. 'John called me today' she whispered her voice cracking in the end. 'I couldn't do it Sherlock I couldn't lie to him so I told me I couldn't talk that work had built up since before the funeral. I knew he needed someone to talk to but I just blew him off because I couldn't lie to him'.

Sherlock couldn't believe it he had spent the last hour trying to figure out how had hurt his Molly when all the time it was him. He hated himself for doing this to her. 'I'm so sorry Molly' Sherlock said before he bend down to kiss her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he promised to make it up to her. He slowly pulled away from the kiss.

Molly stared in Sherlock's eyes. Had he just kissed her. She continued to stare at his eye noting how they seemed darker. This made her beaver somehow. She learned up and kissed him. Molly was shocked at it was him who deepened the kiss.

Sherlock slowly began to kiss down Molly's neck as she's moaned. He'd never notice how much she turned him on he already had a semi on. They continued to kiss. Molly suddenly became very sure of herself started removing Sherlock shirt once gone. Sherlock took off her t-shirt and bra all at onc. Molly was about to ask how when Sherlock started sucking and nipping one of her nipples and twisting and pulling the other.

Molly started work on removing Sherlock's trousers as she did so she not so by accident rubbed against Sherlock's cock making moan. Sherlock was at breaking point. He sat up and ripped Molly's jeans off and kicked his boxers off. He started rubbing Molly's clit.

'God Molly your so wet' Sherlock said as he shoved two fingers inside her pussy. Molly screamed as he started trusted them in and out of snapped in Molly she sat up in the bed .

'Sherlock stop!' She said, oh so badly she wanted him tho fuck her but she couldn't do that no matter how much she loved him. He doesn't love her she knows that how could she possibly have sex with him when he was having sex with her out off pity, gratitude or maybe even as a parting gift.

He looked up at Molly she looked so beautiful her cheeks were flushed, her hair was messy but her eyes looked the very same way they always do when something bitgering her or if she knows something bothering him. He knew what is was... she was questioning it, them.

Sherlock leaned up and pecked Molly's lips. 'Molly, I've been, if you tell anyone this I will deny it, an idiot. I've loved you without even realising it. Every case, you were the voice in my head. Everytime I feel I'm going to rebound it's your face that tells me no. Molly, I love you'.

That's all she needed, Molly kissed Sherlock as he pushed into her. As they moved in prefect time to together Molly could feel her orgasm build up.

'Molly I'm gonna cum' Sherlock mumbled into her shoulder. That brought her over the edge. The sensation of Molly's orgasm caused Sherlock's. They both fell asleep in each others arm.

Molly awoke to find her apartment empty with no trace of Sherlock anywhere well... no anywhere visitable yet...


	2. waiting

**Please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. Hope hooky enjoy.**

It had been three years, six mounts, eight days, five hours and 45 minutes since Sherlock lasted saw Molly. He taught about her everyday since he left. She was the only thing that kept him fighting. He wanted to see her sooner but he taught it best to see John first since he knew Molly hated that John didn't know about that fake death.

But he was on his way to her now. Mycroft said she hadn't moved on there was something else but Sherlock was to relieved to care. He heading to her lab on a high that he couldn't get from a drug.

Sherlock entered the lab to find neither head nor tail of Molly. A young man in his early twenty seem to have taken her place. 'I'm looking for ? Sherlock asked trying to be polite. ' left work about two and a half years ago' the man answered. 'Thank you' Sherlock said as he walk out baffled.

Once on the street Sherlock rang Mycroft. 'Where is she?' Sherlock demanded once his brother answered the phone. 'Honestly did you not her a word I said this morning your ms. Hopper has set up a GP (General Practice) outside London' Mycroft told him sounding a bit annoy on having to tell Sherlock a second time.

After getting the address off Mycroft Sherlock hailed a taxi. He have the driver the address. Sherlock couldn't believe it. His Molly working as a GP. No way! He had known she was qualified as one but had chosen to stay a specialist.

After a half an hour the taxi pulled up outside a two story house with a retention with a sign that said Dr. Molly Hopper GP. The car park was full so Sherlock walked up to the house to find it was locked but he had a feeling that someone was inside and his feeling are usually correct.

Sherlock decided against breaking in and went with since he still had stitches that need removing that he would put down a fake name. It would've been prefect off they're weren't nine people waiting in front of him. So Sherlock waited as the nurse called them in one at a time.

Finally it was his go. 'Take a seat, Mr. Smith' Molly said as she sat writing at her desk she didn't even look up. Sherlock sat and waited again.

'Sorry about that' Molly said as she put papers in her bag still not looking. She put her bag down.

'You idiot!' Molly said in a shout as she walked around her desk to give Sherlock a hug. 'Why didn't you just say it was you instead of just sitting there?'.

Before Sherlock could answer a door at the back of the room opened. Sherlock closed his eyes and hoped Mycroft wasn't wrong and she had moved on after him.

'Mammy, are you nearly finished work, cause there...' said a tiny little voice came. Sherlock opened his eyes to see a little girl with a little blue dress on and was dragging a old teddy bear behind her.

'What is it, sweetie?' Molly says removing her hands from Sherlock to pick up the little girl. Sherlock watched as the girl whispered in to Molly's ear and pointed at him. He realised that she must've been the one who he felt was watching him earlier.

'Sherlock Holmes' Molly said 'have you been sneaking around my house?'. Sherlock looked at her he was glad to see a glint of laughter in her eyes. This also made him realise that Molly and the little girl had different coloured eyes. _She must get that from her father. Wait who is her father? It's obvious he's not in the picture because Mycroft said she hadn't... _

**Don don dah! What will happen next? Is the little girl Sherlock's or did Molly sleep with someone else after Sherlock? Did Mycroft know about Molly's baby? If the little girl its Sherlock's does she have his talent? And will Sherlock stay, he never imagined been a father? What will happen?**


	3. baby talk and Keith

**So to keep you guys waiting been super busy since school starred but here you go. Few things first Keith is John's son but the dates are fake in this Keith was born three months before Beth. Plus another new character added. **

Molly looked at her little girl, Beth, she was so beautiful. Then she looked at Sherlock. 'Sherlock Holmes, have you been sneaking around my house?' She said with a hint of teasing in her voice. Sherlock didn't reply, he just looked at her with a slight smile on his face. Then it suddenly faded. She knew he'd figure it out. He was Sherlock Holmes after all.

'Maybe we should go next door' Molly suggested and reached out and took Sherlock's hand. She let Beth down and let her run ahead into the play room. Molly squeezed Sherlock's hand as they entered the kitchen then she let go.

After a few minute... both Molly and Sherlock sat at the table with a mug of tea in complete silence except for the few times Beth would laugh. Molly knew she was reading because Beth had no time for tv.

After another minute or two Sherlock turned to Molly 'I would've come back sooner I'd I'd known'. Molly reached and held Sherlock's hand 'I could've done that to you after everything, with John and you needed to shut down HIS operation.'

Sherlock knew she was right. He just couldn't believe it he had a daughter. Sherlock mind started he didn't know ... panic. What was he going to do he was no good with kids? What if she falls? What if she gets bullied? What if a boy breaks her heart? ' I don't...'

'Sherlock, it's ok if you don't tho be apart of her life..' Molly began. 'No, Molly, no, it's not that I'm afraid I've know idea what to do?' Sherlock admitted as he pressed a kiss against Molly's forehead.

Molly laughed ' That's ok, nobody does, we just take it one day at a time' Molly smile hugging Sherlock. 'And today is the day you officially meet your daughter Beth and she will first meet her dad'.

_**One year later...**_

Molly it's squeezing Sherlock's arm tight. They are all stand at the gate, Molly Sherlock and Beth, waiting for the school bus. Beth gets on the bus and head to school it was a very busy summer. Molly and Sherlock were married in July and honeymooned in August. Then Beth started school in September. According to Sherlock's mother Beth it's just a smart a Sherlock was at her age, Sherlock worried that she wasn't going to have a good relationship with other kids her age. But two weeks in and Beth already had four best friend. Molly told him that she has his brain but with her social skills.

Sherlock and Molly walked into the house beside Molly's GP and sat down. 'I never noticed how quiet it is when she at school' Molly said with a sigh. 'I know it would make you want another' Sherlock said.

"Wait, what?" Molly said as she looked at Sherlock, only tho find he wasn't looking art her anymore but at one of the pictures of Beth when she was only a few months old. The fireplace had the oddest group of items Molly taught. There was pictures of them and Beth and two candles, but also a picture of John and Sherlock and of course Sherlock's skull.

"I think you heard me perfectly fine Mols" Sherlock said he's voice pulled her out of taught. It was deeper than usual. Sherlock walked out of the room. Molly's followed him. He walked towards their bedroom. Did he really think that would work? Molly sighed. She stood up and walked to the bedroom. God, that man gets me every time she taught as she entered the room.

_**Ten years later...**_

"I hate you, thou psychopath" Beth screamed at Sherlock as she ran up stairs. "I'm high function sociopath" he yelled back. Molly was in the kitchen helping Richard with his homework.

"Mommy? Why are daddy and Beth always fighting?" Richard asked looking up from his math book that even Molly had trouble figuring out.

"That, sweety, is a case your father is still trying to solve" Molly said with a sigh. Beth and Sherlock have been at each others throats since she turned thirteen. Molly knew it was because didn't want to lost his little girl and won't let her go out and have fun. But not to blame Sherlock because Beth was also wrong because instead of talking tho her dad she decided that disobeying every rule Sherlock set.

Beth stormed into her room and slammed the door. Why did he have tho be so strict all the time? She hadn't been drinking. She wasn't on drugs. All she did was go to a house party and kissed Keith Watson. Keith was only three months older than her and they've know each other forever.

Why did follow heart her? Did he not trust her?

Sherlock walked into his office. How dare that boy touch her? He's meant to protect her they've been like brother and sister since the beginning. Now I find them making out like rabbits in a strangers house... what would've happened if he hadn't followed her? Did John know that Keith and Beth were like this? More importantly did Molly?


	4. sorry seems to be the hardest word

Beth sat on her bed, it had been almost a hour and a half since He had dragged her home. 2 hours and 3 minutes since Keith had kiss her. She still had butterflies.

*knock knock*

'Goodnight Bee' Richard giggled sleeply.

'Sleep tight, Red, don't let the bed bugs bit' Beth said walking over to her baby brother and blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

A little while after she heard Him reading Richard a bedtime story. She knew what was coming he'd coming into her room apologize about how he reacted and she would apologize for yelling. They'd go downstairs for tea.

But he didn't, he left Richard's room and turned off the landing lights.

XxxxXxxxxxx

Sherlock regretted not apologizing to Beth, but he needed to figure out how long this thing with Keith has been going on and who knew about it. He walked into hi bedroom, where Molly was working as usual. She looked over her glasses at Sherlock.

'Did you say your sorry?' She questioned.

'Did you know?' He replied.

'Did I know what?' Molly said but Sherlock knew her too well to know that she knew exactly what he was on about.

'About Beth and Keith'

'Did I know that our daughter is in love with our best friend's son since they were 10 years old? Nope, no clue' Molly laughed.

'Since she was 10?' Sherlock raised a eyebrow. Molly nodded.

'How did I not deduced this? Am I the only one who didn't know?' Sherlock looked at Molly.

Molly nodded 'Except Keith, but I think he figured it out before you'.

'How did I miss it?'

'Believe it or not, but the great Sherlock Holmes is completed and utterly blind when it comes tobhis daughter' Molly said with a laugh.

'Did I mess this up?' Sherlock asked with fear in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile...

*Beth's phone buzzes*

'Hey, u ok? Hope ur dad wasn't 2 hard on u? Keith xxx'

'No, I don't think I am'

'I'll be there in 2'

Beth curled up into a ball on her bed and cried. Until she heard the tapping on her window. Opening it up to the one person who was always took her breathe away.


	5. I loves you and seriously!

"Are you going to let me in or just stare at me all night? Not that I mind the staring but this crouching is hurting my knees." Keith explained.

Beth smiled a little but a blush covered her cheeks and neck which had Keith wishing he knew where it stopped.

He also noticed how red and puffy around her eyes were, realising she had been crying he pulled into a tight hug and waited until he was sure she was ok before pulling away.

"Feel better?" he asked hating to see her upset.

Beth nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her bed.

He took off his shoes and slipped under the covers with her wrapping one arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"He got so mad" Beth whispered.

"Why?" Keith asked confused, Sherlock had been like a second father to him. Why wasn't he happy that his daughter was dating the one person who wouldn't couldn't, break her heart? Didn't he trust him?

Beth went on the explain what had transpired after her father had dragged out of the party, away from Keith.

Rolling over onto his back and allowing Beth to lie her head on his chest he sighed.

"Maybe we should have told them?" he said not entirely to Beth but to himself, the room maybe.

"We needed to figure out what this was before we told anyone? We needed to make sure it was real? We didn't want to tear our parents' relationship apart, you know it would have, still, could."

Rolling over so he was above her. Keith looked at Beth.

"I knew what this was the minute you kissed me on that rock last summer, I knew that this was it there was nothing, no one, else for me and I don't care if our parents never speak to each other ever again. I love you and I'm never leaving you, and no one can take you away from me"

He kissed Beth with passion and love as if to seal this promise into eternality.

As the kiss ended leaving them both out of breath.

Keith rested his forehead against hers as she whispered: "I love you too".

Of course, this is when Sherlock walked in expecting to find his daughter sleeping peacefully not his best friend's son on top of her.


	6. Author's Note!

Dear Readers (if you actually exist, some of you left reviews so I guess you are, hope you are)

Sorry insurcities sneaking in. I've got, to be honest with ye I am in the middle of a huge writing block. I've no idea where any of my stories are going, no just this one.

I guess this is my cry for help, I'm officially asking for inspiration or direction on how any of my stories should go. I don't care if you just send my one word or an entire chapter (don't worry if you do send me a chapter I will make sure all credits go to you cause you'll have saved my literary ass)

Literally begging,

Yours,

Total Primark


End file.
